Mickie, Do You Trust Me Now?
by WWEJariaLuvForever
Summary: Mickie hated any guy because every guy she dated always broke her heart but that all changed when she met, Mr.RKO. Pairings: Randy/Mickie and some John/Maria
1. Meeting Miss Mickie James

**Mickie, Do You Trust Me Now?**

**Summary:****Mickie usually never cared about guys because every guy she went out with always broke her That all changed when she Met .**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Mickie James**

**Mickie was silently walking past the huge crowd of superstars. She was already pissed because she lost her match against Beth Phoenix.**

****

**"Hey Mickie, what are you up to?" Cody Rhodes said seductively.**

****

**"Get away from me please!" Mickie said annoyed.**

****

**"Aww c'mon Mickie just forgive me please?" Cody begged.**

****

**"Umm, how about NO! Jerk!" Mickie yelled in his face.**

******"Okay that's it!" Cody said and grabbed Mickie harshly.**

********

**"I'd be smart Cody and not do that." Randy suddenly interrupted.**

****

**"Why do you care, Randy?" Cody asked.**

******"Because unlike you, I actually use my manners infront of the divas." Randy said, while he winked at Mickie.**

********

**Mickie smiled at him.**

****

**"Whatever Randy!" Cody replied and let go of Mickie and walked away with the other WWE Superstars.**

****

**Randy slowly approached Mickie.**

****

**"So umm, are you okay?" Randy asked in a very gentle tone.**

******"Yeah I'm fine, umm and thanks." Mickie thanked.**

********

**"No problem. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me?" Randy asked.**

****

**"Umm sorry, but I'm really busy tonight." Mickie lied.**

****

**"Oh okay, maybe another time. It was nice talking to you" Randy Said as he walked away.**

****

**Mickie sighed to herself and slowly walked to the Women's Locker room.**

******"Hey Mickie!" was all Maria could say.**

********

**{Note: I'm making this story, as Maria was never drafted to Smackdown}**

****

**"Hey Ria..." Mickie replied sadly.**

****

**"Mickz, I know you lost your match and everything, but come on! Why don't you go on a double date with me?" Maria asked hopeful.**

****

**Mickie thought about it for a while. "Okay sure, as long as the dude I get is not some creep." **

****

**"Okay, I promise!" Maria replied.**

****

**=======In The SuperStars' Lockeroom=======**

****

**John was pacing back and forth because he finally had date with Maria.**

****

**Suddenly his phone rang with his ring tone, "My Time Is Now" He answered it, it was Maria.**

****

**"Hey, beautiful girl, what's up?" John said in a sweet tone.**

****

**"Hey JC, oh nothing much....but i do have to talk to you about something." Maria warned.**

******"Okay...." John said hesitantly. **

********

**"Well you know Mickie right?" Maria asked.**

****

**"Of course, the one who's always hyper right?" John asked back.**

******"Yup, well anyways I kind of told Mickie I was going on a double date with someone, and I told her she could come with me...is that okay?" Maria questioned.**

********

**"Umm yeah sure, I guess." John replied.**

****

**"Oh my God! Thank you like a million times!" Maria said excitedly.**

****

**"No problem, baby girl!" John answered.**

****

**"Okay and another thing you have to bring a friend with you. Okay bye, see ya tonight!" Maria replied.**

****

**John shut his phone and right that second who else comes in the door none other than, Mr. RKO.**

****

**{Chapter 2 Preview: John asks Randy a question what does he have for an answer?}**


	2. The Date For Two?

Chapter 2: The Date, For Two?

_Where we left off: __John shut his phone and right that second who else comes in the door, none other than, Mr. RKO._

"Randy! My man, my home-skillet!" {JC}

"What do you want John?" {RKO}

"Hey, hey! What's what the bad attitude towards me hmm?" {JC}

"Sorry, it's just that Mickie turned me down again!" {RKO}

"Well want to go on a double date with me and Maria?" {JC}

"What did I just say John? God sometimes you could be a real idiot!" {RKO}

"Well okay fine I'll just ask someone else to go on the date with me, Maria and……*sighs* Miss Mickie James." {JC}

"Mickie! What? Now I want to go now!" {RKO}

"Well it's too late now young Randy, you chose to decline the invitation a minute ago, remember?" {JC}

"Please John, I'll do what you want for a whole month if you let me go on this date with Mickie!" {RKO}

"Okay, fine but you owe me a month!" {JC}

------------With The Girls------------

"I don't know Maria, what if the guy doesn't like me at all?" {MJ}

"Well that guy would probably be stupid if he didn't like you! You are one awesome person Mickie!" {MK}

"Thanks Ria!" {MJ}

That sure put a smile on Mickie's face.

----------With The Guys----------

"John, now I'm panicking! What if Mickie doesn't show up. I'll look like a total fool!" {RKO}

"I'm sure it'll be fine you can't be a bigger fool than you already are!" {JC}

Randy slaps him in the arm really hard.

"Ouch! What was that…Oh…nevermind." {JC}

----------Hours Later----------

It was probably only one more hour until their date. Randy grew even more worried at the fact that Mickie would run out of the room after she saw who her date was, him. John tried to talk him out of all his crazy ideas but yet Randy thought about them, but he wouldn't give up he wanted his date with Mickie and he sure is getting one!

"YO! Dude are you ready yet?" John knocked on the door, knocking Randy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I am just wait one more minute!" Randy answered.

"Okay!" John said through the door.

Randy soon got ready and he got out the door.

"So, are we picking up the ladies or are they going to meet us at the restaurant?" Randy asked.

"They are going to meet us at the restaurant!" John responded.

"Okay, then let's go." Randy ordered.

They drove to an Italian restaurant and ordered a table for four. Soon the ladies came through the door.

"Wow, Mickie looks amazing!" Randy said.

"What about Maria, she looks like an angel!" John bragged.

Mickie, looked to where their dates were and was surprised that her date was Randy Orton.

_What will happen on the date? Will Mickie get closer with Randy? Also, what will happen with John and Maria?_


End file.
